The prior art is well documented with examples of part transfer assemblies which employ varying combinations of linkages, lifter arms and the like in order to successively move parts between first and second locations. Relevant examples include the reciprocatingly forward feeding device of Rothbauer (JP2008074624) for regularly forward feeding stacked products on a transporting passage in which the clock speed of the stacked products is increased via a double arm feeding lever exhibiting a pair of regularly operated pushers. The forward feeding lever and the pushers are controlled and driven by a four axis device having a swing shaft and a return rotating shaft for the pushers linked through a linear shaft, along with a rotating shaft and a guide rod. Other examples include the device for transferring an object from one station to another in a production line as disclosed in Chireux EP1870355 and the transfer apparatus of Hiroaki et al., JP2010166083.